Do zobaczenia
by mroczna88
Summary: Idący korytarzem Severus spotyka kobietę, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Time turner fic, ale NA PEWNO nie spodziewacie się tego, co znajdziecie w środku! Gatunek i rating mogą ulec zmianie!
1. Chapter 1

1.

Chłodny wiosenny wiatr hulał po błoniach Hogwartu, uderzając z całej siły w jego mury. Drzewa w Zakazanym Lesie gięły się aż do ziemi, a większość zwierząt wolała zostać w swoich kryjówkach. Gdy lunął deszcz i rozpętała się burza z piorunami Severus akurat był na drugim piętrze, skąd wracał od Dyrektora. Jak zwykle stary dureń mu nie wierzył. Jak zwykle został potraktowany protekcjonalnie, jakby znów miał jedenaście lat. Nie podobało mu się to. Dumbledore kiedyś tego pożałuje, był tego pewien. W pewnym momencie przystanął i spojrzał za okno. Lubił burzę, grzmoty i pioruny. Ten ostatni właśnie rozbłysnął na niebie, uderzając w Zakazany Las. Był tak jasny, że aż musiał zmrużyć oczy. Ryk gromu ukoił jego zszargane nerwy. Z okna, przy którym stał, miał widok na znienawidzone miejsce przy jeziorze. Miejsce, w którym został upokorzony do granic możliwości. Zdarzenie, w które żaden nauczyciel mu nie uwierzył, za to wszyscy bronili Pottera i spółkę. Skrzywił się i poprawił szatę. Jeszcze tylko trzy miesiące i będzie mógł na zawsze pożegnać się z tą szkołą. Miał serdecznie dosyć Hogwartu i wszystkich wspomnień, jakie wiązały się z jego terenami. Chciał zacząć od nowa, zrobić coś wielkiego.

– I uda mi się – warknął pod nosem, ale jego słowa zostały zagłuszone przez kolejny grzmot. W ciszy, która zapadła okrzyk bólu wydawał się być bardziej przerażający niżby to było w normalnych okolicznościach. Spojrzał od niechcenia na kierunek, z którego teraz dochodziły ciche pojękiwania i zastanowił się, czy chce mu się tam iść. Tak naprawdę marzył jedynie o łóżku i dobrej książce. W sumie może być nawet bez książki. Był zmęczony. Potarł oczy dłonią i, ciężko wzdychając, ruszył przed siebie, by znaleźć bliżej nieokreślonego idiotę, który pewnie zapomniał, że niektóre schodki są pułapkami. Serio – niektórzy nawet po siedmiu latach nie pamiętali, że te schody nie są takie znowu normalne. Trzeba być skrajnym idiotą, by tego nie zapamiętać. Ale w Hogwarcie idiotów zawsze było pełno, z Dyrektorem na czele. Skręcił w kolejny korytarz i zatrzymał się, zdziwiony tym, co zobaczył. Na ziemi siedziała kobieta i trzymała się za nogę, jednocześnie popłakując i przeklinając wszystkie generacje bliżej nieznanej mu osoby. Zebrał się szybko w sobie, wyprostował na dwumetrową wysokość i chrząknął.

– Kim pani jest i czego tu szuka? To szkoła, nie przytułek…

Nie zdążył dopowiedzieć, bo kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko, rzuciła mu w ramiona i zapiszczała radośnie:

– Severus! Jak się cieszę!

Ten okrzyk był całkowicie sprzeczny ze wszelkimi prawami natury. Nikt nigdy nie cieszył się na jego widok. Odsunął ją od siebie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Miał wrażenie, że te duże, brązowe i ciepłe oczy już gdzieś widział… Ale, z drugiej strony, nikt nigdy nie patrzył na niego z takim uczuciem, więc to raczej niemożliwe. Poczuł się nieco głupio (po raz pierwszy w życiu), więc zaczął niepewnie:

– Pani do Dumbledore'a?

– Mhm. Koniecznie muszę się z nim spotkać. Teraz. Zaraz. Odprowadzisz mnie?

Spojrzała na niego w taki sposób i uśmiechnęła się tak ciepło, że nie mógł jej odmówić. Co było dość niepokojące – była tylko jedna osoba, której odmówić nie mógł i to tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że miał wobec niego dług wdzięczności. A tu robi coś, co nie przyniesie mu żadnych profitów (a wręcz przeciwnie – same kłopoty, znając Dyrektora) dla osoby, którą dopiero co poznał. Zaprowadził ją do gargulców, podał hasło i po chwili pukał do drzwi, za którymi jeszcze niecałe pół godziny temu miał nadzieję się nie znaleźć przez najbliższe kilka dni.

– Tak, Severusie?

– Ktoś do pana, Dyrektorze.

Kobieta weszła za nim do środka i obdarzyła równie promiennym uśmiechem zdziwionego czarodzieja. Po chwili w jego oczach rozbłysło zrozumienie.

– Ach, przecież to…

– Tak, to ja – przerwała mu nieznajoma, najwidoczniej nie chcąc ujawniać Severusowi swojej tożsamości. – Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, Albusie.

Przyjrzał się jej uważnie – miała bujną szopę włosów sięgających pasa, duże i brązowe oczy, uroczy uśmiech i bordowe szaty, jakich nigdy nie widział. Nie było możliwości, że wie kim ona jest. Podeszła do niego i pogłaskała go po policzku. Zdziwiony, nawet nie zareagował.

– Wciąż masz takie piękne oczy… Możesz nas zostawić samych? Albus i ja mamy mnóstwo spraw do omówienia.

Skinął głową i ruszył do wyjścia, niezbyt pewien co się właśnie stało. Piękne oczy? On _w ogóle_ ma coś pięknego? Poza pięknym językiem (w sensie słownictwa, bo niejedna dziewczyna stwierdziła, że sam organ jest zbyt chropowaty, jak na ich gust, a on po prostu miał nienaturalnie dużą i wrażliwą ilość kubków smakowych), który pluł jadem z odległości stu metrów, jeśli wierzyć Lucjuszowi. Oszołomiony szedł korytarzem w kierunku lochów, gdy usłyszał chichoty. Obrócił się i zgromił wzrokiem dwoje Puchonów. Upuścili jedzenie, które trzymali w dłoniach i zaczęli się jąkać.

– Pro-prof-profesorze Snape! Eee… Piękna noc, nieprawdaż?

– Panie Naiten, panie Cole – po pięć punktów od Hufflepuffu, za każdego z was. A teraz marsz do łóżek!

Dwadzieścia minut później położył się do łóżka z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku, ale te słowa nie dawały mu spokoju. Piękne oczy… Cóż, takie to już jego szczęście – usłyszeć to od kobiety, która prawdopodobnie była na tyle stara, że mogłaby być babką Albusa.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Gabinet Dyrektora nic, a nic się nie zmienił. Nie, żeby spodziewała się zmiany. Potarła kolano, na które upadła i uśmiechnęła się do siedzącego naprzeciwko niej staruszka. Ha! Staruszka! W chwili obecnej była starsza od niego o dobre czterdzieści lat!

– Herbatki?

– Dziękuję. Zmarzłam. Zdążyłam zapomnieć, jak tu jest zimno.

Gdy nieco się rozgrzała ciepłym napojem oczekiwała na pytania. Zawsze padały.

– A więc… Oj, przepraszam. Nie powinno się od tego zaczynać zdania, choć mnie wydawało się to zawsze odpowiednie. W każdym razie – co pani tu robi, panno Granger? Czy może powinienem zwracać się do pani inaczej?

Zachichotała (okropny nawyk, przez półtorej stulecia nie mogła się go wyzbyć) i pokręciła głową.

– Zdecydowanie panna Granger, choć boleję nad tym. Ale lepiej, jeśli będziesz się do mnie zwracał po imieniu. W mojej rzeczywistości byliśmy na „ty".

– Z którego roku przybywasz?

– 2172. Mam sto dziewięćdziesiąt lat, uprzedzając pytanie.

– Ładnego wieku dożyłaś. Czyli można powiedzieć, że wojna się skończyła?

Spochmurniała i ciężko westchnęła.

– Nie potrafię powiedzieć.

Zamrugał.

– Proszę?

– Widzisz… W mojej rzeczywistości Voldemort wygrał.

– Ale… przeżyłaś…

– Owszem, ale żyłam w ukryciu, w świecie mugoli, głęboko w Afryce. Voldemort w czerwcu tego roku zaatakuje, tak dzieje się za każdym razem. W mojej rzeczywistości zabił Harry'ego, Rona, Severusa, ciebie, Minerwę i kilka innych osób. Reszta uciekła, ja również. Przez ponad sto siedemdziesiąt lat szukałam sposobu na pokonanie go. Wierz mi, próbowałam wszystkiego. Aż w końcu… zaczęłam eksperymentować z czasem.

Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na nią tak, że znowu poczuła się, jakby miała jedenaście lat. Robił to za każdym razem i wciąż działało.

– Nie wolno bawić się czasem.

– Owszem, ale – wybacz mi ten ton – stałam się nieco bardziej doświadczona od ciebie, gdy przychodzi do tego typu podróży. Wykonałam ich już równo osiemdziesiąt siedem.

– I?

– I w końcu odkryłam, co jest przyczyną ciągłej przegranej, lub wygranej za zbyt wielki koszt. Dopiero po pięćdziesiątej trzeciej wyprawie dotarło to do mnie. Skonsultowałam się z Mistrzem Czasu i potwierdził moje domysły, studiując notatki, które robiłam.

Wstał i oparł się o biurko, przewiercając ją wzrokiem na wylot.

– Kontynuuj. Powiedz wszystko.

– Zawsze tak mówisz i bez względu na to, czy powiem wszystko, i tak masz pytania – mruknęła, niezadowolona. – Wiesz o tym, że ja… Inaczej. Wiesz, że bez względu na rzeczywistość Severus zawsze jest zainteresowany Hermioną, a ona nim?

Brwi podjechały mu wysoko na czoło. Nie tego się spodziewał.

– Nie. Skądże. Przecież ona… ty jesteś… byłaś, och! Hermiona jest uczennicą, a Severus ma swoje zasady.

– Owszem. To jednak nie przeszkadza mu w czysto platonicznym uczuciu. Niezbyt rozwiniętym, ale jednak gdzieś tam kiełkującym. Ja z kolei… – Czuła, że się rumieni. Kolejny już raz. – Zawsze mi się podobał. Zawsze go ceniłam. No, ale mniejsza z tym. W mojej rzeczywistości on umiera tuż przed Ostatnią Bitwą. Nigdy nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać.

– Wszystko to jest niezmiernie fascynujące i smutne, ale o co chodzi?

– Próbowałam wszystkiego – powiedzieć Harry'emu jak Voldemort zaatakuje, ochraniać jego i Rona, przekazywać informacje mojej młodszej wersji, mówić wszystko tobie, kilka razy przeszłam do obozu Śmierciożerców… Podczas jednej z wypraw, przez przypadek, Severus musiał współpracować z Hermioną i zakochali się w sobie. Był to pierwszy raz, gdy nie zginął podczas bitwy. Niestety, to spowodowało kolejne zmiany i w efekcie oboje umarli, a wojnę wygrał Voldemort. Następnym razem skierowałam ich na siebie celowo, by zobaczyć co z tego wyjdzie. Zakon wygrał, ale zapomniałam poinformować Hermiony o tym, że zostanie porwana i w efekcie umarła. Severus z kolei stał się kolejnym Czarnym Panem. Za trzecim razem spowodowałam przypadkiem, że się znienawidzili i w efekcie on przeszedł całkowicie na stronę Śmierciożerców, więc Voldemort wygrał. Rozumiesz już?

Po raz kolejny miała możliwość widzieć zszokowanego Albusa Dumbledore'a – był to już trzydziesty trzeci raz, a i tak miała z tego nieziemską frajdę.

– Czy ty próbujesz mi uświadomić, że losy wojny zależą od sytuacji pomiędzy Hermioną a Severusem?

– Tak.

– I sądzisz, że w to uwierzę?

– Tak. Zawsze wierzyłeś i zawsze mi pomagałeś. Jeden jedyny raz o niczym ci nie powiedziałam i był to najgorszy z możliwych scenariuszy. Już nigdy nie popełnię tego błędu.

Skinął głową, usiadł i zamyślił się. Zdążyła wypić kolejną herbatę, nim przemówił.

– Nigdy tak na to nie patrzyłem. Że wojna zależy od uczuć jednostek. Zawsze sądziłem, że dobro ogółu jest najważniejsze.

– Ale ogół składa się z jednostek i musisz brać to pod uwagę. Gdyby to był Severus i, załóżmy, Rosmerta – nie miałoby to żadnego wpływu. Ale ja jestem postacią kluczową, tak samo Severus. I, z tego co widziałam, żadne z nas nie może być bez drugiego, bo zawsze źle kończy. Do tego oboje musimy żyć i musimy koniecznie się kochać. Raz spróbowałam powiedzieć im o tym dlaczego powinni być razem. Zaakceptowali, ale… – Spuściła głowę, bo był to pierwszy raz, gdy się do tego przyznawała. – Nie zrozum mnie źle. Chcę, żeby wojna się skończyła. Chcę, by moi przyjaciele żyli. Ale chcę też być szczęśliwa. A w tamtej rzeczywistości oboje czuliśmy się źle, nie znosiliśmy się. Tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że zostaliśmy do tego zmuszeni, że poświęcono nas dla wojny. Z powodu głupiej dumy nie mogliśmy przyznać się sami przed sobą, że się sobie podobamy. To było niszczące.

Dumbledore przegryzł ciastko, zapił je herbatą i po chwili skinął głową.

– Pomogę ci. Wiesz jak to zrobić?

Uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko, wyciągnęła pobazgrany zeszyt i otworzyła na odpowiedniej stronie.

– Nie będzie łatwo. Byle szczegół może zniszczyć plan. Rozpisałam sobie wszystko tak, by niczego nie przeoczyć, ale pewnie coś się wymknie spod kontroli. Próbowałam wielu wariantów i mam wrażenie, że ten będzie najlepszy…


	3. Chapter 3

Luna lubiła poranki. Lubiła też każdą inną porę dnia, ale poranki były wyjątkowe. Mogła wtedy – tak jak w tej chwili – wyglądać ze swojego okna i przyglądać się słońcu, które wydawało się wynurzać z jeziora. W takich momentach jej myśli, zwykle przypominające stado wróbli, skupiały się na kwestiach poważnych. Większość ludzi podsumowanie dnia robiła wieczorami. Luna robiła to następnego dnia rano. Najczęściej jej myśli krążyły wokół trzech tematów: ojciec, przyjaciele, wojna. Szkołą nie zaprzątała sobie głowy. Jednak tego poranka, po raz pierwszy od sześciu lat, nie zrobiła podsumowania, bo całkowicie skupiła się na postaci stojącej nad brzegiem jeziora. Starsza kobieta w bordowych szatach poprawiała czarną pelerynę i ze smutnym uśmiechem wpatrywała się w jasne promyki rozświetlające niebo. Nagle odwróciła głowę i spojrzała prosto na nią, na Lunę i pomachała jej. Co dziwniejsze – nie mogła jej widzieć, bo okno z zewnątrz wydawało się być kamienną ścianą. Luna jednak od razu ją rozpoznała, mimo, że wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, niż wczoraj w Bibliotece. Gdy Hermiona obróciła się i – po raz ostatni spoglądając na wschód słońca – ruszyła z powrotem do zamku, Luna odniosła wrażenie, że życie odtąd będzie znacznie ciekawsze. Gdy dwie godziny później weszła do Wielkiej Sali od razu odkryła, że miała rację. Uczniowie gorączkowo między sobą szeptali, spoglądając co chwila na stół nauczycielski. A było na co patrzeć. Dumbledore, po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni miał stuwatowy uśmiech i co chwila wybuchał śmiechem. Na miejscu po jego lewej stronie, zwykle zajmowanym przez Mistrza Eliksirów, siedziała obecnie starsza Hermiona i to, co robiła było właśnie przedmiotem fascynacji zgromadzonych. Uczniowie Hogwartu przez ostatnich kilka lat mieli okazję doświadczyć wielu niesamowitych (i niebezpiecznych) rzeczy – bazyliszek, Umbridge, dementorzy… Jednak to, co działo się tego ranka w Wielkiej Sali, przebijało swoją niezwykłością sfinksa i smoki razem wzięte. Ta tajemnicza dla wszystkich (prócz dwóch osób) kobieta w opini trzech czwartych uczniów miała nie po kolei w głowie i skłonności samobójcze, a jedna czwarta miała ją za wybitnie odważną jednostkę. Otóż Hermiona Granger, na oko lat sto pięćdziesiąt, trzymała obecnie dłoń na policzku siedzącego obok Severusa Snape'a i mówiła coś do niego po cichu. Mężczyzna zaś był wyraźnie wstrząśnięty i – co zauważyła jedynie Luna – nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, dlaczego się na to godzi. Starsza kobieta oderwała od niego wzrok jedynie na chwilę – po to, by uśmiechnąć się do Luny. Blondwłosa czarodziejka odpowiedziała tym samym, po czym zajęła miejsce przy stole Gryfonów, koło Ginny, Rona, Harry'ego i zdecydowanie młodej Hermiony. Luna nigdy nie ograniczała się do tego, co ludzie zwykli określać mianem logicznego myślenia. I być może dlatego jako jedyna odkryła kim jest gość Hogwartu. Podejrzewała użycie świstoklika międzywymiarowego lub użycie Zmieniacza Czasu, choć byłoby to wysoce niebezpieczne. Kiedy jednak przyjrzała się uważnie zaczytanej w grubej księdze dziewczynie doszła do wniosku, że „niebezpieczeństwo" znikłoby z jej słownika, gdyby stawką było życie któregokolwiek z nich. Ona i Hermiona na początku niezbyt się rozumiały. Starsza dziewczyna była zbyt racjonalna i przyziemna aż do bólu. Pod tym względem Luna była jej całkowitym przeciwieństwem i to było powodem do kilku mniejszych lub większych spięć. Z czasem jednak nauczyły się tolerować (czytaj: ignorować) to, co im wzajemnie w sobie nie pasowało i wtedy odkryły, że łączy je o wiele więcej, niż sądziły. Choćby to, że nie lubiły plotkować.

- Hej, zaspałaś?

Harry podał jej jajka na twardo i uśmiechnął.

- Nie. Zapatrzyłam się na wschód.

Ron tymczasem, z wrodzonym brakiem gracji i taktu, wrócił do tematu, który zapewne maglował od chwili, gdy tylko dano mu dojść do słowa.

- Ja wam mówię, że to pewnie jego dziewczyna! Mam nosa do takich spraw!

Hermiona prychnęła, ale została zignorowana, za to Harry się nie powstrzymał.

- Jest za stara na dziewczynę, nawet jeśli on lubi starsze. Może babcia?

- E, zobacz jak go głaszcze po ręce. Babcie nie robią tego w taki sposób.

- Jaki sposób?

- No… _Taki_.

- Powinieneś pisać artykuły do „Czarownicy", Ronald – dobiegło zza książki. – Niewątpliwie zrobiłbyś karierę.

Nie wiadomo, co odpowiedziałby na to Ron i jak zareagowałaby Hermiona, bo w tym momencie Dumbledore powstał i poprosił o chwilę uwagi. Gwar ucichł od razu – każdy był zbyt ciekawy, by gadać.

- Moi drodzy, jak pewnie zauważyliście, mamy gościa. Moja droga przyjaciółka, Jane Eyre odwiedziła mnie i zostanie w Hogwarcie przez kilka dni. Z dziennych ogłoszeń pan Filch prosił, by przekazać, że na liście rzeczy zakazanych pojawiło się wybuchające jajko i…

Oczywiście już w połowie listy rozpoczęły się nerwowe szepty. I nic dziwnego – dowiedzieli się jedynie jak tajemnicza kobieta ma na imię.

- Nie wiem, o co wam chodzi – syknęła rozdrażniona Hermiona, zatrzaskując książkę. – W Hogwarcie średnio raz na dwa miesiące jest jakiś gość, a wy zachowujecie się, jakby pojawiła się sama Nimue! Zajmijcie się lepiej Zielarstwem, bo za dwa tygodnie jest egzamin, a jesteście daleko w tyle z materiałem.

- Bo mamy jeszcze dwa tygodnie – jęknął Ron.

- W dodatku mam wrażenie, że tą całą Jane skądś kojarzę – mruknął Harry. Gdyby miał chwilę wolnego pewnie w końcu zrozumiałby co takiego jest znajomego w poprawiającej pelerynę zbaraniałemu Snape'owi kobiecie. Jednak taka szansa nie była mu dana. Jedna z pierwszorocznych Puchonek, cała w pąsach, podeszła do niego i dała mu list.

- Od profesora Dumbledore'a. Prosił, żeby przeczytał już teraz.

- Dzięki.

Dziewczynka zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona, po czym uciekła. Harry rozwinął pergamin, szybko przeczytał, po czy mruknął tak, by tylko oni dosłyszeli:

- Nic poważnego się nie stało. Mamy się pakować, zmniejszyć bagaż i za godzinę być w jego gabinecie.

- My to kto?

- Ty, Ginny oraz Ron, Hermiona, Luna, Neville i ja.

Życie zrobiło się o wiele, wiele ciekawsze, ale zapewne było to tylko preludium.

.,

Gabinet Dyrektora zawsze ją fascynował. Było w nim wiele użytecznych przedmiotów, które przy okazji ładnie wyglądały. Jednak zamiast, jak zawsze, wdać się w pełną żarcików rozmowę z Tiarą, Luna obserwowała „Jane". Kobieta stanęła koło swojej młodszej wersji i wyraźnie była rozbawiona tym, że nikt – nawet stojący jak najdalej od niej Snape – nie widział podobieństwa. Puściła oko Lunie, po czym zwróciła się do Dumbledore'a.

- Albusie?

- Tak, Jane. Już. – Siedział w fotelu i mimo aury radości, był poważny. – Jane jest naszym informatorem, jednym z tych, którzy dotąd byli ukryci. Od wielu lat mieszkała razem z plemionami afrykańskimi i ma dla was pewne wieści, którymi podzieli się dopiero za dwa dni. Jest ku temu powód – ciąży na niej pewne zaklęcie, które straci moc dopiero po tym czasie. Niestety, sytuacja jest na tyle poważna, że muszę was usunąć ze szkoły. Zamieszkacie na Grimmauld Place, a razem z wami zostanie profesor Snape, który także na pewien czas musi… zniknąć.

Mina Mistrza Eliksirów była tak skwaszona i ponura, że żadne z nich nawet nie próbowało się do niego odezwać.

- Ale… Co ze szkołą?

Hermiona najwyraźniej była przerażona perspektywą ominięcia zajęć, w przeciwieństwie do Rona i Harry'ego, którzy dyskretnie przybili piątkę. O dziwo, odezwała się Jane i to był pierwszy raz, gdy i Luna poczuła zdziwienie.

- Szkoła nie jest wszystkim, choć wiedza jest przydatna. Jeśli chcesz, to pomogę ci w nauce, żebyś przy pierwszej możliwej okazji mogła podejść do egzaminów. – Młodsza kobieta uśmiechnęła się, ale mina zaraz jej zrzedła. – Jednak nie jestem zbyt dobra w Eliksirach, więc dobrze się składa, że będzie z nami profesor Snape. Pomożesz pannie Granger, prawda? Severusie?

Cała postawa Snape'a wrzeszczała: „ZA CHOLERĘ!", a mimo to z jego gardła wyszło zduszone:

- Jeśli tylko będzie milczeć.

Najwyraźniej w równoległej rzeczywistości Hermiona nauczyła się postępować ze Snape'em, bo teraz on nie był w stanie jej niczego odmówić. Było to bardzo zabawne, przynajmniej zdaniem Luny.

- Wspaniale. – Dumbledore wyciągnął skarpetę z biurka i podał ją Jane, która na ten widok parsknęła. – Przeniesie was wszystkich bezpośrednio do kuchni kwatery. W tej chwili jest tam tylko kilka osób, ale niedługo zostaniecie sami z nowym Opiekunem, którego dobrze znacie. W razie czego Severus i Jane wiedzą, gdzie znajdują się świstokliki i tajne przejścia. Nigdzie nie wolno wam wychodzić. Nie wolno wam kontaktować się ze światem zewnętrznym w żaden sposób. Postarajcie się nie kłócić. – Przy ostatnim zdaniu spojrzał wymownie na swojego kolegę, który odpłacił się morderczym wzrokiem. – Nie przeszkadzajcie Opiekunowi w wypełnianiu jego obowiązków i… Sądzę, że przy najbliższym spotkaniu Zakonu będziecie mogli się na nim pojawić. Oczywiście, Ginewro, to będzie kwestia tego, czy twoja mama się zgodzi. Wszyscy poza tobą są pełnoletni i decyzja będzie należała do Molly.

Ginny wymamrotała coś bliżej nieokreślonego i wciąż była niezadowolona, gdy dotknęli świstoklika. Widziała, że profesor Snape stara się żadnego z nich nie dotykać, choć nie było to łatwe. Zachichotała, gdy zauważyła, że jest on ściśnięty pomiędzy dwoma Hermionami – przy czym jedna była tym towarzystwem zachwycona, a druga równie usilnie próbowała się od niego odsunąć, jak on od niej. Gdy tylko znaleźli się w kuchni na Grimmauld Place Mistrz Eliksirów odskoczył od nich tak daleko, jak tylko się dało, po czym od razu obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył na piętro. W wakacje, gdy wszyscy członkowie Zakonu musieli mieszkać w tym samym miejscu, kwatera główna została specjalnie przebudowana i podzielona. Na pierwszym piętrze po lewej stronie były kwatery męskie, a po prawej – żeńskie. Pomiędzy nimi znajdował się pokój państwa Weasleyów – Molly chciała być pewna, że nikt nie będzie odbywał niepotrzebnych wycieczek po ustalonej godzinie. Na drugim piętrze znajdowały się łazienki (również podzielone na żeńskie i męskie) oraz biblioteka, laboratorium i sale, które zostały ochrzczone „rozrywkowymi". Jedna z nich wspaniale uosabiała boisko do Quidditcha, co było błogosławieństwem dla wszystkich, którzy lubili grę, a musieli siedzieć w zamknięciu. Luna przypuszczała, że i teraz Ron z Harrym będą siedzieli głównie tam. Szczęśliwie dla nich było to także miejsce, którego Hermiona unikała jak ognia. Z ciekawości podeszła do Jane i szepnęła:

- Czy przekonałaś się do Quidditcha?

Starsza kobieta zaśmiała się i klepnęła ją w ramię.

- Coś ty! Dalej nie mogę na to patrzeć!

Była inna. Z jednej strony bardziej żywiołowa i spontaniczna, a z drugiej Luna widziała w niej smutek i tęsknotę, choć trudno było powiedzieć za czym. W porównaniu z nią młoda Hermiona była wesoła i niewinna. Coś się stało w równoległym wymiarze – i to coś było naprawdę nieprzyjemne.

- Przykro mi.

Wydawała się rozumieć, co Krukonka miała na myśli. Wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła rozdzielać pokoje. Co było dziwne – umieściła Lunę razem z Hermioną i Ginny. Zwykle Gryfonki spały razem w jednym pokoju, a ona osobno i nie rozumiała, dlaczego tym razem zaszła taka zmiana. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Jane miała plan, który zakładał jej udział. Cóż, nie zamierzała narzekać. Kiedy na schodach rozległy się kroki podniosła głowę i zdziwiła się, widząc wysokiego, ciemnowłosego mężczyznę o ponurej twarzy i dużym nosie, który rozpromienił się na ich widok. Pierwsza zareagowała Hermiona.

- Wiktor! Co ty tu robisz?

Krum przytulił każdą z nich i dopiero wtedy odpowiedział.

- Jestem nowym Opiekunem kwatery Zakonu Feniksa. Albus stwierdził, że żadnemu Śmierciożercy nie przyjdzie do głowy, że gracz Quidditcha z Bułgarii będzie miał taką fuchę.

- Czyli zostajesz z nami przez ten cały czas? – Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wycelowała w niego palec. – Jeśli będziemy grać, to chcę być przeciwko tobie.

Skinął głową, po czym wytłumaczył im jakie zmiany zaszły w kwaterze i co teraz będą robić. Jego angielski był naprawdę dobry i jedynie lekki akcent zdradzał pochodzenie.

- Najważniejsza zmiana jest taka, że zmniejszyliśmy ilość sypialni. Jest nas tu znacznie mniej, niż w wakacje, więc nie ma potrzeby tak rozszerzać domu. Każda z płci będzie miała po cztery pokoje i dwie łazienki. Trzeba wyznaczyć godziny użytkowania, żeby nie było kłótni. Pewnie cię to zainteresuje, Hermiono, że Biblioteka znacznie się powiększyła i znajduje się w niej teraz mnóstwo książek z Działu Zakazanego. – Dziewczynie zaświeciły się oczy, a Luna dodatkowo zauważyła lekkie podniecenie Jane. Widocznie wciąż siedział w niej mól książkowy. – Mamy też nowe miotły, żeby można było grać na równych warunkach w Quidditcha. Została też wprowadzona cisza nocna. – Wszyscy się skrzywili, zwłaszcza chłopcy. – Jest to podyktowane bezpieczeństwem. Macie bezpośrednie połączenie ze swoich pokojów do łazienek, jeśli musicie korzystać, ale wyjście na korytarz spowoduje uruchomienie alarmu. Wierzcie mi, że nie chcecie tego robić. Kiedy jeszcze były tu myszy codziennie go włączały, więc musieliśmy się ich pozbyć. Cisza zaczyna się o dwudziestej trzeciej i kończy o piątej rano.

- Ale chyba nie będzie o tej porze pobudki? – Ron wyglądał na wstrząśniętego tą perspektywą.

- Nie. Tak wcześnie ze względu na Snape'a, który… Mniejsza z tym. W każdym razie o piątej rano możecie znaleźć go już na nogach.

- Co do alarmu – czy skrzaty domowe go nie uruchomią?

Krum podrapał się po brodzie, wyraźnie zastanawiając się co odpowiedzieć – albo w jakie słowa to ubrać.

- Kwestia jest taka… Nie mamy skrzatów domowych. Będziemy musieli sami robić wszystko. Będą dyżury w kuchni. Albus już wszystko rozpisał. Macie też ustalony pewien plan dnia i zaraz wam rozdam kartki, tylko gdzie ja je położyłem…

Harry jęknął, a Ron mu zawtórował. Najwidoczniej mieli nadzieję, że skoro już muszą być uwięzieni na Grimmauld Place, to przynajmniej będą mogli robić co im się żywnie podoba. Kiedy każdy dostał kartkę do ręki – nieco odetchnęli. Luna spojrzała na własny grafik.

Poniedziałek (Luna, Ginny)

_09:00 – Przygotowanie śniadania i sprzątanie po nim_

_11:00 – Zajęcia indywidualne (nauczyciel: Jane)_

_15:00 – Przygotowanie obiadu i sprzątanie po nim _

_20:00 – Przygotowanie kolacji i sprzątanie po niej _

_Wtorek (Harry, Ron)_

_09:00 – Śniadanie_

_11:00 – Zajęcia indywidualne (partner: Ginny, nauczyciel: Wiktor)_

_15:00 – Obiad_

_20:00 – Kolacja_

_Środa (Hermiona, Profesor Snape)_

_09:00 – Śniadanie _

_11:00 – Zajęcia indywidualne (partner: Neville, nauczyciel: Profesor Snape)_

_15:00 – Obiad_

_20:00 – Kolacja_

_Czwartek (Neville, Wiktor)_

_09:00 – Śniadanie_

_11:00 – Zadania (partner: Hermiona, Jane)_

_15:00 – Obiad_

_20:00 – Kolacja_

_Piątek (Luna, Ginny, Neville, Wiktor)_

_09:00 – Przygotowanie śniadania i sprzątanie po nim (Luna, Ginny)_

_11:00 – Zadania (partner: Hermiona, Jane)_

_15:00 – Przygotowanie obiadu i sprzątanie po nim (Luna, Ginny, Neville, Wiktor)_

_20:00 – Kolacja_

_Sobota (Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Profesor Snape)_

_09:00 – Śniadanie_

_11:00 – Spotkanie z Profesorem Dumbledorem_

_15:00 – Obiad_

_17:00 – Spotkanie Zakonu_

_20:00 – Kolacja_

_Niedziela (Jane)_

_09:00 – Śniadanie_

_15:00 – Obiad_

_20:00 – Kolacja_

Cóż, plan był jasny i faktycznie wszystko zostało tak podzielone, by nie było kłótni. Poza dwoma punktami, które – jako pierwszy – zauważył Harry.

- Czy Snape wie, że ma dyżur razem z Hermioną? I że będzie musiał razem z nami zrobić obiad w sobotę?

Opiekun Kwatery stropił się i wymamrotał coś pod nosem, za to odpowiedziała Jane.

- Oczywiście, że wie. Dostał tę listę już znacznie wcześniej i niektóre punkty są ułożone specjalnie pod niego. Sam ustalił kolejność osób na lekcje i godziny, w których muszą się pojawić. Niektórzy mają rankiem, inni popołudniami i radzę wam pojawiać się na czas. Nie może co prawda odejmować punktów i dawać szlabanów, ale jest w stanie zamknąć pokoje rozrywkowe i Bibliotekę. Zachowujcie się więc tak, jakbyście wciąż byli w szkole.

- Ale poza tymi godzinami mamy wolne? – To chyba było to, co Rona interesowało najbardziej. Szkoda, że nie wkładał więcej energii w coś bardziej produktywnego. Luna zawsze uważała, że jeśli chłopak się za coś weźmie, to wkłada w to całą duszę, ale był dość leniwy, co go ograniczało.

- W zasadzie tak.

- A czym są te „zadania"?

Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

- Dowiecie się dopiero za dwa dni. Do tego czasu możecie uznać, że te godziny macie wolne. Jest niedziela, więc gotowanie i sprzątanie należy do mnie, a wy jakoś umilcie sobie czas.

Ronowi i Harry'emu nie trzeba było tego powtarzać – od razu rzucili się w kierunku „boiska" i kiedy tak dudnili po schodach, można było usłyszeć znany ryk: „CISZEJ!". Profesor Snape nie lubił, gdy mu przeszkadzano. Prawdę mówiąc życie z nim pod jednym dachem mogło od teraz być dość ciężkie. Luna bardzo go lubiła i szanowała, ale wiedziała również, że ma wyjątkowo skomplikowaną i chimeryczną naturę. W czasie wakacji był jedynym członkiem Zakonu, który nie przebywał na Grimmauld Place. Pojawiał się jedynie na spotkaniach, ale potem znikał, a profesor Dumbledore odprowadzał go zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest ich szpiegiem w obozie Śmierciożerców, ale tak naprawdę nikt – nawet sam Dyrektor – nie wiedział na czym dokładnie to polega. Nie był wypytywany o to, co musiał robić. Nikt nie ważył się pytać, bo mogła to być misja samobójcza. Jeden jedyny raz Szalonooki próbował, ale został przyparty do ściany długą, cienką i czarną różdżką i pytaniem zadanym poważnym tonem, czy chce się o tym przekonać na własnej skórze. Wiedziała o tym przez przypadek – akurat przechodziła koło drzwi, a nie było rzuconego zaklęcia przeciwko podsłuchiwaniu. Sądziła, że tego typu pytania są nie na miejscu – w końcu nawet ona nie wyobrażała sobie spotkań Śmierciożerców jako zabawy w powszechnym znaczeniu tego słowa.

- Idziemy?

Ginny objęła ją ramieniem i poprowadziła w kierunku sypialni. Zostawiły na chwilę Hermionę samą z Wiktorem – nadganiali zaległości w swojej znajomości. Ich wzajemna fascynacja sprzed trzech lat już dawno wygasła, ale znaleźli w sobie dobrych przyjaciół. Kiedyś starsza dziewczyna wytłumaczyła swoim przyjaciółkom, że tym, co ją w nim pociągało, był dojrzały sposób bycia i nietypowa uroda, choć to drugie dodała z ciemnym rumieńcem.


End file.
